Sister, Sister
by kiana101
Summary: Massie and Claire are sisters. The Briarwood boys are back in the main builiding. Cam and Derrinton's Cousins are in town. Lots of Drama and Romance. Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique.
1. Character summaries

**Character Summaries **

**The Pretty Committee**

**Massie Block: She finds out that her and Claire are sisters. They both are happy but Massie hopes that Claire wont be sulking all the time. Dempsey is gone. Their is a new guy who happens to be a certain someone's cousin. Is Massie really over Derrington? We'll just have to wait and see. P. Burns is also making them do a new activity that she gets to pick. **

**Claire Lyons: Yay! Her and Massie are sisters! Massie says that she needs to get over Cam and stop sulking around. She still loves Cam though. A new guy comes into town and how ironic is it that he is Cam's cousin. They have to do a new activity that Principal Burns picked for them. Yikes!**

**Alicia Rivera: Josh is becoming distant. Kristen starts acting weird too. Is that weird or what? Also, P. Burns is making them do a new after school activity that is really cramping her style. On top of that Massie, Claire, and Dylan are really good at it.**

**Kristen Gregory: She has been having secret meetings with Josh. Alicia can't find out about this. Josh told her not to tell. Alicia is becoming suspicious. She doesnt have to do the new activity that the other PC members have to do since she has soccer.**

**Dylan Marvil: She lost ten pounds. She is back and better than ever. She is perfect for this new activity. Her, Massie, and Claire are better at it than Alicia. Plus she has her eye on an old crush. **

**The Briarwood Boys**

**Derrick Harrington: Wants Massie back badly. He may even have to use a former LBR to make her jealous. She is always right there at his practices now that she has to do a new sport. She seems to have moved on to someone else.**

**Cam Fisher: He wants Claire back. This even harder with Claire flirting with his cousin. She's also right there next to him when he plays soccer because of her new hobby er school activity. **

**Josh Hotz: Planning something major with one of Alicia's best friends. She is getting suspicious though. Josh does not want Alicia to find out whats going on. **

**Chris Plovert: A certain redhead is catching his eye but his best friend seems to like her too.The question is who does she like?**

**Kemp Hurley: Kind of likes Dylan but it seems that she like someone else ut who is it? Can Kemp be any more stupid?**

**Enter Alex Atherton: Derrick's cousin. Has the hots for Massie Block. He can tell that she likes him too. Her eyes are the same color as his. He also plays soccer.**

**Enter Ryan Adams: Cam's cousin. Likes Claire. He's sure that she likes him too. He plays soccer just like his cousin.**


	2. Are you serious?

**Are You Serious?**

**The Guesthouse**

**The Kitchen**

**4:35pm**

"Jay, Claire isn't your daughter. William is."Judi sighed.

"How did this happen?!" Jay shouted

"When we were in college, I slept with William then you and I got together. We got married then had Claire. I had a paternity test taken on Claire when she was a baby and it turned out that Claire was not yours. The only other possibility was William since you guys were the only ones I slept with. That's why when you told us we were moving here to live with William, I was a bit skeptical."Judi looked afraid.

"Okay Judi. We do have to tell Massie and Claire."Jay smiled weakly.

"I've already told William and we agreed to get Massie and Claire together."Judi told him getting up to leave.

"'Kay, let's go."Jay followed Judi straight to the Block estate.

**The Block Estate**

**William's Office**

**4:47pm**

The parents were seated on William's office sofa while the girls were sitting in the two chairs across from them. Massie and Claire had just found out the news.

"Ehmagawd!"Massie and Claire yelled in unison.

They looked each other for about ten seconds.

They squealed"Yay! We're sisters!"Massie and Claire hugged.

"Does that mean that Claire can live here?" Massie asked the parents.

"It's okay with us "Kendra looked at William.

"Claire, do you want to live with Massie?"Judi asked Claire.

"That would be awesome."Claire answered. She and Massie hugged all of the parents.

"C'mon Claire. Let's go to the mall." Massie used her cell to call Isaac.

"What about my stuff?"Claire asked.

"The movers will bring it to your room. Go to the mall and have fun."William said handing Claire some money.

"Thanks you guys. Bye."Claire went with Massie and got in the Range Rover.

**The Block Estate**

**Claire's New Room**

**7:28**

Claire never knew that three hours of shopping could make you so tired.

When she stepped into her room she gasped. Her room was beautiful.

Her walls were baby blue and white. Her bed had a baby blue headboard and a white canopy. Her bedspread was baby blue with little waves. She had two fuzzy blue rugs and one white fuzzy one. She had a white nightstand on the side of her bed. She had several blue and white dressers full of clothes. The main blue dresser with the mirror had a little white intercom box. There was a white vanity with blue light bulbs that was stocked with lots of colors and shades of makeup and nail polish just like Massie's. There was a shelf with all the same glossip girl flavors that Massie had. There was a door that lead to the bathroom. There was a Jacuzzi bathtub and a huge shower. There was lots of hair products and facial washes. Claire walked back inside her room and saw her huge walk-in closet full of designer clothes. She saw baby blue French double doors that led to her balcony. On her balcony, there was two baby blue lawn chairs(**a/n the kind you can lay on)**and a white table in the middle of them. On the table there was a box and a note. The note read

_Claire,_

_I hope you like your new room. Here is a gift for you it's just like Massie's except its baby blue instead of purple. If you need anything just ask me._

_Love, William._

Claire opened the box and there was a baby blue iPhone**(a/n I just made up that part). **She gasped and went back inside to take a long shower.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**9:02 pm**

Claire walked into Massie's room wearing a black cami with and black boy shorts with pink lace and fuzzy pink slippers.

Massie turned to look at Claire"9.7"

"Why are you rating me?"Claire crinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"We're having an I-Chat with the guys. Now rate me."Massie turned around.

Claire looked at Massie's white Victoria Secret flowy nightie with purple polka dots"9.9"

"Okay" Massie walked over to her computer and turned on the I-Cam. They requested an I-Chat with the guys and they accepted.

"Hey guys!"Massie and Claire yelled as soon as Derrick and Cam's faces.

"Hey!"Derrick and Cam said as two other guys walked in the room and joined them.

"Who are they?"Massie asked.

"Alex, my cousin."Derrick pointed to the HART with the shaggy dirty blonde hair and amber eyes.

"And that's my cousin, Ryan."Cam pointed to the other HART with the dark brown wavy hair and green eyes. Ryan was staring at Claire.

"Hey Alex and Ryan. I'm Claire and this is Massie"Claire pointed to Massie.

Massie waved "Hey guys."

"We're sisters" Claire added.

"What?"Cam and Derrick said in unison.

Massie and Claire told them the whole story.

"Unbelievable."Cam muttered.

"Totally true. Don't tell anyone. We plan to tell everyone at school tomorrow."Massie said.

"Yeah.Yeah.Yeah"Derrick said.

Massie and Derrick started arguing.

Claire pulled out her new iPhone and texted Cam.

**Claire: Culd u give ur fone 2 Ryan?**

**Cam: K**

**Cam: Hey Claire. Its Ryan**

**Claire: # please**

**Cam:555-9481**

**Claire: give the fone back 2 cam.**

**Cam: its cam**

**Claire: bye**

Claire texted Ryan. They were going to go out on Tuesday to make Cam jealous.

"Massie! Stop arguing with Derrick!"Claire yelled

"Okay."Massie said.

"Do you want to double with me and Ryan." Claire asked loud enough for Cam to hear.

"Yeah. But who do I go with?"Massie asked.

"I could go with you."Alex said.

"Sure."Massie smiled

"Guys, we should get some sleep. School is tomorrow you know. Bye."Claire smiled.

"Bye Claire."Ryan and Cam said at the same time.

Claire blushed "Bye Ryan."

"Bye Massie." Alex said.

Massie blew a kiss to him. Claire turned off the I-Cam.

"Massie, I'm going to go too. Bye."Claire hugged Massie and walked to her room.

"Bye"Massie crawled into bed an went straight to sleep. Tomorrow would everyone would be surprised.

Claire went straight to sleep as soon as she layed down.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day.


	3. No Way

**No Way**

**BOCD**

**Massie's Favorite Oak**

**7:41 am**

"Ehmagawd!"Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen exclaimed.

Massie and Claire had just told them everything that happened yesterday.

"I can't believe that you guys are sisters and that Ryan and Alex are new and that you guys are going on a double date them" Alicia said.

"I know. I can't wait to see them."Dylan looked around.

"Ooh. There they are." Massie pointed to where all the guys were getting out of Harris' car.

"Ryan is the one with the green eyes and the dark brown, wavy hair," Claire pointed to Ryan.

"The one with the amber eyes and dirty blonde hair is Alex." Massie said.

"C'mon Claire let's go flirt." Massie smiled "Claire you're a 9.6"

Massie looked at Claire's black Ella Moss Marlo Tunic, light wash Sass and Bide skinny jeans, and black ankle boots.

"Mass, you're a 9.8" Claire said as she looked at Massie's Chip and Pepper white short shorts, black cami, Miss Sixty white spoon jacket, and black Ralph Lauren patent leather pumps.

"Okay let's go."Massie pulled Claire's arm.

They went off to flirt with the guys.

"I have to go to the library."Kristen looked nervous.

"Okay bye."Dylan said.

Alicia walked over to Josh and pulled him away.

"Hey Alicia." Josh laughed nervously.

Alicia hugged him "Hey Josh."

"I have to go to the bathroom okay? I'll be back." Josh left before Alicia could respond.

"Hey guys!" Claire and Massie shouted at the same time.

"Hey, Claire!" Ryan hugged her.

Cam balled up his fists.

Claire caught a glimpse of Cam and mouthed 'Ehmagawd' to Massie.

_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby  
Who turned the temperature hotter  
I'm burn__ing up  
Burning up  
For you baby  
Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
Staring me down  
I know you feel it too-_

Claire's text ringtone was Burnin' Up by The Jonas Brothers.

All the guys except Ryan turned to look at Claire. She smiled sweetly until they went back to talking about soccer.

**Ryan: Did u c Cam when we hugged? He's getting mega jealous****. Good job. Ima pick u up bridal style and c wat he does. Then we kiss.**

**Claire: Sounds like a plan. This is a great scheme.**** Thanks 4 helpin me get Cam jealous.**

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star,  
I wanna be in movies_

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies_. _

Everyone knew that was Massie's ringtone. When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls.

**Claire: Watch this.**

Massie was confused.

Ryan picked Claire up bridal style and they kissed.

Everyone gasped.

Claire pretended to look at Massie but she stole a glance at Cam.

He was red and he looked like he was going to kill someone.

She turned back to Ryan and whispered "Wow!"

"Kristen, I don't want Alicia to find out until its time." Josh whispered.

"I'll try not to tell her but I really want to." Kristen whispered.

"Thank you."Josh hugged Kristen and they went their separate ways.

Alex decided to kiss Massie just like Ryan kissed Claire.

Everyone gasped for a second time.

The bell rang and Massie and Claire went to walk to class with the rest of the PC.


	4. Omg

**OMG!**

**BOCD**

**Second Period Language Arts**

**8:45 am**

Claire had second period Language Arts with Massie, Cam, Derrick, Alex, and some other LBR's.

The teacher made everyone move seats. They were all sat in groups of two. Massie and Ryan. Claire and Derrington. Alex and Cam.

Claire felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

**Ryan: Meet me outside.**

Claire was a bout to raise her hand to go to the bathroom when the classroom phone rang.

The teacher answered the phone.

"Claire Lyons and Massie Block, you're wanted in Principal Burns' office."The teacher went back to her desk.

**BOCD**

**Principal Burns' Office**

**9:05 am**

When Claire and Massie got to Principal Burns' office, Dylan and Alicia were already there.

Massie and Claire sat down.

"Girls I am aware that you guys aren't doing soccer anymore. I am just finding out this information so I am making you do cheerleading." Principal Burns smirked.

"I can't run" Alicia said.

The girls giggled into their palms.

"Well you better learn because the coach is having you run to laps every practice." Principal Burns said.

"Omg! Are you for real?" Massie asked "That's like social suicide."

"You will do it and that's final!" Principal Burns yelled.

Massie opened her mouth to respond but decided not to.

Maybe she could learn to love cheerleading.

"You girls can go back to class."Principal Burns looked towards the door. "Practices are on Tuesdays and Thursdays on the field along the soccer players. You start on Thursday."

Claire gulped.

"You may go back to class."

The girls walked back to their classes.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's room**

**3:50 pm**

"Can you believe that we have to do cheerleading?" Massie asked when Claire walked in.

"I know its crazy right?" Claire smiled. "Can you believe that we have to practice right next to the guys and girls soccer practice?"

"Cam will see what he's missing when you start cheering in that cheerleading uniform." Massie hugged Claire.

Claire laughed.

"Isn't it good that Principal Burns is making us start on Thursday instead of tomorrow when we have our dates?" Massie said "Isn't that a coincident?"

"Yeah." Claire eyed Massie suspiciously then laughed.

**A/N: Hey guys its my first time doing one of these so yeah. Anyway thanks for the reviews it really boosts up my confidence. Oh yeah I've been told that I need more description so I'm looking for a beta to help me with this stuff. How do you even get a beta? I'm new at this ****stuff. Sorry the chapter was short. Oh shoot this little notice is turning into a big paragraph. So bye you guys.**


	5. Double Date Part 1

**Double Date Part 1**

**Block Estate**

**Claire's Closet**

**5:32pm**

Massie reached for Claire's Jimmy Choo heels and a lot of boxes of shoes fell on her.

"Ehmagawd! Massie, are you ok?"Claire tried not to laugh.

Massie laughed and Claire burst out laughing too.

"Seriously though, the guys are going to be here in like two hours."Massie said after they stopped laughing.

"Okay. Ryan told me that we're going to Slice of Heaven so we shouldn't get dressed up." Claire said.

"Okay then." Massie said and went to go take a shower.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Block Estate**

**Living Room**

**7:23pm**

Massie and Claire looked amazing.

Masie was wearing light wash, skinny, denim Hudson jeans, black Ella Moss puff sleeve v-neck top, and Claire's black Jimmy Choo wedges. Her hair was stick straight and was parted to the side. She had on a little bit of black eyeliner, some black mascara, dark gray eyeshadow,a little bit of light blush, and some light pink lip gloss.

Claire wore dark, straight leg, Citizens of Humanity jeans, a white Theory prudence top, and white Keds. Her hair was in a low side pontail that was curly. She had on light grey eyeliner, black mascara, light gray eyeshadow, light pink blush, and lip gloss.

_Take one step at a time _

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like leaning to fly _

_Or falling in lov-_

Claire's phone was ringing.She checked the caller ID.

**Ryan**

"Hello?" Claire answered the phone.

"We're right outside."Ryan said.

"Okay."Claire hung up the phone.

"Ryan ans Alex are outside. Let's go." Massie and Claire walked out the door.

They got in the car and saw that Cam was with Duh-livia and Derrick was with KORI!

Kori looked better though. She was pretty but not pretty enough to be a part of the PC.

"Eh.Ma.Gawd."Claire said under her breath.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Slice of Heaven**

**Table **

**7:46pm**

"I'm going to the bathroom." Claire winked at Ryan and then went to the bathroom.

A few seconds later Ryan said "I have to go to the bathroom." Ryan walked to the bathroom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Slice of Heaven**

**Outside the Bathrooms**

**7:56pm**

"Hey Claire, I'm here." Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan. Here's the plan. When we hear Cam we start talking and then we make-out. Got it?" Claire smiled.

"How do you know he will come?" Ryan asked.

They heard footsteps then saw black wavy hair and two green and blue eyes peeking at them from the other side of the wall.

Ryan mouthed 'oh.'

Claire mouthed 'One, Two, Three.'

"Claire, I don't know why Cam broke-up with you. You're awesome." Ryan grabbed Claire's hand.

"He caught me spying on him. He went out with Duh-livia and I was..." Claire started fake crying.

"Well you have me now, so you can forget all about Cam." Ryan lifted Claire's head.

Cam gasped.

"Did you hear something?" Claire winked at Ryan.

"No." Ryan winked back.

They made out.

"C'mon. Everyone's probably waiting for us."

Cam hurried back to the table.

"Hey that was great." Ryan said when they were walking back to the table." I loved the fake tears."

"I'm quite an actress." Claire giggled.

Claire and Ryan laughed all the way to their table.


	6. Double Date Part 2

**Double Date Part 2**

**Slice of Heaven**

**Table**

**8:12pm**

Claire and Ryan came back to the table hand in hand, giggling.

"Well, where have you two been?" Massie asked.

"Massie, let's go get drinks." Claire pulled Massie's arm.

"Claire, we already ordered."Massie said.

"Just come on." Claire pulled Massie's arm away.

Once they were far enough away, Claire told Massie exactly what happened outside the bathrooms.

"Guess what I did?" Massie said.

"What happened?" Claire smiled.

_**Flashback**_

_"I have to go to the bathroom." Cam ran off._

_"I bet Cam went to spy on Claire and Ryan." Alex said._

_"Yeah there's no way he had to go to use the bathroom." Kori agreed." It's so obvious." _

_"Ehmagawd! You're such a LBR." Massie rolled her eyes._

_"Don't talk to Kori like that." Olivia pushed Massie._

_"Ugh! You're getting on my nerves too." Massie noticed that Olivia's pony tail was fake and she pulled it off._

_Alex and Derricington started laughing._

_Olivia ran outside and Kori followed her._

_Alex and Derrick Started making out._

_"Ugh. Get a room."Derrick scoffed._

_"Don't be jealous."Massie laughed._

_Kori and Olivia came back inside._

_Olivia's ponytail was back on and she looked normal._

_**End of Flashback**_

Claire and Massie were doubled over in hysterics.

"I can't believe you did that."Claire laughed.

"C'mon. Let's go back to everyone." Massie and Claire laughed all the way back to the table.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Slice of Heaven **

**Table**

**8:44pm**

After thirty minutes of pizza and drinks Harris showed up to take them home.

They got in the car.

Claire and Ryan were talking to each other.

Cam was glaring at Ryan and Olivia was glaring at Claire.

Alex and Massie were laughing at the whole scene.

"Olivia is like a Claire knockoff except she's not as smart." Massie whispered.

"Do you see Cam's face?" Alex laughed softly.

"Look at Olivia. She looks like she wants to kill Claire." Massie laughed softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you looked at Cam? He's furious." Ryan whispered as he pulled Claire onto his lap.

Claire pulled her Compact from out of her Coach handbag. She looked at Cam through her compact. His teeth were clenched. She shut her compact and put it back in her purse.

"Wow." Claire whispered to Ryan.

Claire leaned in and made out with Ryan.

"Dude!" Cam yelled.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Okay. Massie, Claire we're here." Harris sadi as he pulled up to the Block Estate.

"I'll text you later." Claire said to Ryan. She pecked him on the lips.

"Okay." Ryan said."Bye."

"Bye Massie." Alex kissed Massie. This time Derrick got mad.

"Bye." Massie said after they pulled away.

Massie and Claire left the car.


	7. The First Cheer Practice

**The First Cheer Practice**

**BOCD**

**Soccer Field**

**3:15pm**

Welcome Massie,Claire, Alicia,and Dylan." The Cheerleading coach, Mrs.Cervantez(aka Mrs.C) said.

The PC(except Kristen) were wearing gray fitted short shorts and dark blue tank tops with their names in silver rhinestones on the front and cheer in silver rhinestones in the back.

So what if they weren't the schools colors. At least they would stand out.

"Let's see what you can do." Mrs.C said.

Claire started doing backflips across the field.

Cam turned his head and saw Claire backflipping across the field. He just looked at her with dreamy eyes.

She straightened up and waved at Ryan. Cam sighed and went back to dribbling the soccer ball.

"Wow. Claire how did you do that?" Alicia asked.

"My friends in Florida taught me a lon time ago." Claire said.

Massie started doing back hand springs, round-offs, cartwheels, and she ended in the splitz.

"Mass. How did you do that?"Dylan asked Massie.

"I took gymnastics when I was nine." Massie smiled.

Dylan did a cheer and she ended it with two round-offs and a cartwheel.

Alicia did a kick.

"Okay Massie you are better then most girls on the squad. So you are now the cheer captain."Mrs.C said.

"Claire, you are better then most of the girls to so you and Dylan are going to be co-captains." Mrs.C said.

"Alicia...good job." Mrs.C said.

"You guys are dismissed. Your next practice will be on Tuesday."

"Massie, Claire, and Dylan, you will be required to make up a new cheer for the squad and have it ready for the squad on Tuesday."

"Okay."Massie answered. They started talking about ideas for the new cheer leaving Alicia left out of the conversation.

Kristen ran up to them,"Hey guys. What did you guys rank."

"I'm head cheerleader, Claire and Dylan are co-captains." Massie said.

"Yeah and we have to make up a cheer by Tuesday."Claire added.

"Oh. What about you Alicia?" Kristen turned towards Alicia.

"Um. Well-" Alicia was interrupted.

"Gregory, get over here!" The soccer coach yelled.

"Bye guys."Kristen ran back to the field.


	8. Correction

**Hey guys. I realize that I put Alex and Derrick started making out on the chapter, Double Date Part 2. It was supposed to be Alex and Massie started making out instead. It was late at night and I was going crazy but I wanted to update so thank God for starbucks.**


	9. The Same Day

**The Same Day**

**BOCD**

**Soccer Field**

**3:15pm**

A soccer ball went right past Kristen narrowly missing her head.

"Hey! Who threw that!?" Kristen yelled.

"Sorry Kris."Josh said and pointed to the bleachers.

She mouthed 'Okay'.

"Coach!" Kristen ran over to her soccer coach "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"You have five minutes, Gregory." The coach said.

Kristen ran towards the bathroom, but when the coach wasn't looking, she ran the under the bleachers.

A few seconds later Josh sat next to Kristen.

"What did you want to tell me?"Kristen rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't tell Alicia." Josh said.

"Well I told her so there's no reason for-"Kristen tried not to smile when Josh interrupted her.

"What?!" Josh said.

"Calm down Joshy. I didn't tell her anything." Kristen laughed.

"First of all, don't call me that and second of all, don't scare me like that." Josh said.

"Whatever." Kristen laughed again.

"C'mon, we should go." Josh stood up and bumped his head "Ow." Josh rubbed his head.

Kristen bit her lip and tried not to laugh. All of a sudden she just burst out in laughter.

"Ha Ha very funny." Josh said sarcastically.

"Let's go." Kristen stood up and held her hand out for Josh to get up.

Josh grabbed it and they both left.

"Bye Josh." Kristen hugged him once they were from under the bleachers.

"Hey I'll call you tonight okay?" Josh said.

"'Kay." Kristen said

Josh ran back to the soccer field, but Kristen decided to walk.

She saw Dylan, Massie, and Claire talking about something and Alicia looking left out.

Kristen went over to talk to them.


	10. Ehmagawd

**Ehmagawd**

**BOCD**

**Cafeteria, Table 18**

**12:45 pm**

Massie, Dylan, and Claire were talking about what to do in there new cheer and Alicia was left out once again. Kristen was in the library doing extra credit or something.

Alicia was sick and tired of always being left out so she decided to text Josh.

**Alicia: Hey Josh**

**Josh: Hey Wats up?**

**Alicia: Do you guys wanna come to Massie's sleepover tonight?**

**Josh: I'm game. Let me ask the guys.**

**Josh: They said yea**

**Alicia: Everybody?**

**Josh: D, Cam, Plovert, Kemp, Alex and Ryan. Yea that's everybody**

**Alicia: Perfect. Gtg. **

**Josh: Bye**

"Ehmagawd. That's perfect." Alicia heard Dylan say.

"Hey Josh asked if they could go to the slumber party tonight." Alicia said.

"Who's going?" Claire asked.

"Josh, Derrington, Cam, Alex, and Ryan." Alicia looked at her nails.

"What did you tell them?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah Alicia, what did you tell them?" Massie smirked.

"I told them that they could come. I thought it would be fun." Alicia avoided Massie's eyes.

"EHMAGAWD!" Massie, Claire, and Dylan yelled.

Everyone turned to look at them.

"Can you believe this magazine?" Dylan pulled Teen Vogue from out of her bag.

Everyone stared a little bit longer and then turned back to doing whatever they were doing.

"Phew. That was close." Claire wiped pretend sweat from her forehead.

Dylan laughed.

"Well since the guys are coming I say we have to look ah-mazing." Massie said.

"Ah-greed." Claire and Dylan said.

Kristen came through the door and sat down at table eighteen.

"Hey Kris." Everyone said at different times.

"Hey guys. What'd I miss?" Kristen asked.

"Well, the guys are coming to our sleepover tonight." Alicia said.

"EHMAGAWD!" Kristen yelled.

"Will you guys shut up?" Some random person yelled.

"Excuse me are you my mom?" Massie stood on the table and yelled back.

"What?" The girl looked confused.

"Then, don't tell me what to do!" Massie sat back down on her chair.

Everyone laughed, the PC's laugh louder than everyone's.

"Okay, so how did this happen?" Kristen said after everyone went back to what they were doing.

They assumed gossip position.

They told Kristen everything that happened.

"Ehmagawd." Kristen said.

"Yeah. We're going to Victoria's secret to get new pajama's." Massie said.

"I think we should all match." Claire said.

"Hmm. I like it." Massie said.

The bell rang.

Alicia, Claire, and Kristen headed off to sixth period Algebra.

Massie and Dylan linked arms and went to sixth period Science.

**A/N Hey people who read my story. On a review someone pointed out that Alicia has been dancing for a long time and that she should have done something more than a kick. I'm sorry but, I wanted Alicia to just do a kick. So let's just pretend that she never took dancing. Thanks you guys for the reviews and stuff. Sorry about Massie's comeback. I'm not good at this like Lisi Harrison is. **


	11. The Uniforms

**The Uniforms**

**BOCD**

**Algebra**

**1:38 pm**

Alicia was about to fall asleep in Algebra.

She looked at Claire to see what she was doing. Claire was texting. Claire looked up at Kristen and then went back to texting.

She looked at Kristen and she was actually paying attention.

The classroom phone rang and Mr. Nelson hurried to get it.

He hung up the phone and said "Alicia Rivera and Claire Lyons, you're wanted in Mrs.Cervantez's room." Mr. Nelson said.

They left out the room. Alicia was thanking God that she got out of that boring classroom.

* * *

**BOCD**

**Science**

**1:40pm**

Massie was texting Claire and Dylan while their teacher went on and on about bones.

Massie knew that she should've included Alicia in the conversation, but she was still temporarily pissed at her for inviting the boys to her sleepover. Alicia said that they asked her, but Massie didn't buy her story. She knew Alicia invited them.

**Massie: I was thinking, we should wear boy shorts and camis.**

**Claire: I agree**

**Dylan: I want green**

**Massie: Purple**

**Claire: Baby Blue**

**Massie: Alicia will get red.**

**Dylan: What about u K?**

**Massie: Kristen?**

**Massie: What's Kristen doing?**

**Claire: Let me check.**

**Claire: She's paying attention and taking notes.**

**Dylan: Wow**

**Massie: She'll get pink**

**Dylan: Ah-greed. **

**Claire: gtg teacher just called me and Leesh to go to Mrs. C's room**

Massie shut her phone.

"Massie Block and Dylan Marvil, please go to Mrs. Cervantez's room." The teacher nodded towards the door.

Massie and Dylan walked out the room and down the hall where they saw Alicia and Claire walking.

They ran up to them.

"Hey guys." Massie said. Claire jumped.

"Hey Mass, Dylan." Claire said.

They all walked together until they got to Mrs.C's room.

* * *

**BOCD**

**Mrs. C's classroom**

**1:48pm **

"Hello ladies." Mrs.C greeted them.

"Hey." They said.

"I have your uniforms ready." Mrs. C pulled out their uniforms.

The tops were the cut off a little bit above their belly buttons. The straps were navy and burgundy. The middle was white that said "Sirens" in burgundy and navy glitter, block letters. The skirt was a burgundy a-line with a navy stripe at the bottom. The pom poms were metallic burgundy and navy mix. They were the new kind of pom poms. The shoes were white and on the side of the shoe was three stars. Two of them were burgundy and one was navy. There were navy briefs. There was also a white nylon half top to wear under the tops on cold days.

"There's another uniform." Mrs C said shocking the PC minus Kristen.

The second outfit Mrs. C pulled out was just like the other one except it was orange and blue and the top said "Tomahawks" in orange and blue glitter, block letters.

"Girls." Mrs. C said as she passed out the uniforms. " Every game that you have, you will be required to bring both uniforms because you will most likely be cheering for both the sirens and the tomahawks."

"At practice, you will have to wear these." Mrs.C gave each girl fitted navy short shorts and burgundy tank tops with cheer written in cursive, navy glitter.

"Thanks Mrs.C." Each girl took their uniforms and practice outfits and they left the room.

**A/N: Hey. I hope you guys liked the chapter. When I had to describe the uniforms I was basically pulling my hair out because I couldn't explain them right. **


	12. The Sleepover

1**The Sleepover**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**6:38pm**

Massie took a twenty minute shower and then got dressed in her light purple cami and boy shorts. She had on purple fuzzy slippers.

She straightened her hair and put it in a low side pony. She put on some mascara and a little bit of purple shadow.

Claire walked in the room when Massie was putting on her mascara.

"Why are you putting on makeup?"Claire already had on her baby blue cami and boy shorts. Her hair was just flat and boring. She had no makeup on.

"We have to look ah-mazing." Massie answered. "We seriously need to do something with you, Claire."

Massie moved away from her vanity and Claire sat there. Massie crimped Claire's hair and put mascara and light blue eyeshadow on her.

Claire looked in Massie's vanity mirror " Mass, thanks so muck I love it."

Alicia walked in "Hey guys." She threw her arms around Massie and Claire,

"Hey Leesh." Claire said.

"Um you're hurting me." Massie wiggled away from Alicia.

"Sorry." Alicia let go of Claire.

Dylan came in next. "Hey party people! Dylan Marvil-ous is here!"

"Hey Dyl." Massie laughed.

"Hi." Claire hugged Dylan

"Are you okay?" Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"I had an espresso. The caffeine will probably wear off in a couple of minutes." Dylan said.

Kristen came in next "Hey you guys."

Dylan, Alicia, Claire, and Massie all hugged Kristen.

"Mass, turn on some music." Dylan said. "I need to dance." Dylan shimmied.

Everyone laughed.

Massie turned on "Burnin' Up" by the Jonas Brothers.

**I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You got me on my toes**

They all started singing the lyrics and dancing around.

**I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
For you baby**

**I fell (i fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
I can't hold  
Myself... back  
High heels (high heels)  
Red dress (red dress)  
All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath**

Dylan started to shake her hair and dance all around the room. She grabbed one of Massie's hair brushes and started singing into it.

**I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
For you baby**

**Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
Staring me down  
I know you feel it too**

Massie, Alicia, and Kristen were dancing together.

Claire was dancing and then she felt somebody start dancing behind her. She immediately stopped dancing and turned her head slowly. She knew Dylan was crazy dancing and Massie, Alicia, and Kristen were dancing together.

Claire screamed.

She saw Ryan behind her, laughing.

Massie turned off the music. Massie looked in the doorway and saw all the guys laughing so hard.

Claire hugged Ryan,"Ehmagawd. Don't do that to me." She put a hand over her heart.

"Wtf!? You guys scared us." Massie said.

"Sorry Block."Alex said.

'He can't call her Block. Only I can' Derrington thought.

The other boys came in and put their sleeping bags down.

After everyone got settled down, Massie started talking.

"Lets do make-overs!" Massie said.

"Who wants to go first?" Massie asked.

Everyone looked at Derrington.

Suddenly all the girls except Massie and Claire tackled Derrington.

Claire pushed Cam, Josh, Kemp, Plovert, Ryan, and Alex out of Massie's room.

Twenty minutes later, Claire led the guys back in the room where's Massie's lights had been dimmed except the middle one that was supposed to be a spotlight.

"Please welcome Ms. Delilah Harrington." Claire held a pretend microphone under her chin.

Dylan and Kristen pushed Derrington out of Massie's closet.

He was wearing one of Massie's dark blue Ella Moss shirt dresses and dark blue BCBG wedges. They put blush on him, eyeshadow and mascara. They put sparkly clips in his hair.

Alicia taped the whole thing.

When the other boys saw Derrington they were doubled over in hysterics.

"Ha Ha very funny." Derrington tried to hide behind Kristen and Dylan.

"Sorry Delilah." Josh laughed.

"That's even more queer than Cam." Kemp said.

"That's so rude. My name is Camille not Cam."Cam said in a flamboyant voice causing everyone to laugh.

Cam just wanted to make Claire laugh. He looked at her out of the corners of his eyes. She was laughing along with everyone else.

Cam's face lit up when she laughed. '_I wonder if she still likes me. No way look at how she looks at Ryan. My own cousin stole my girlfriend. Wait she's not my girlfriend anymore. Why did I let her go? Oh yeah, the spying. I should've told her about Nikki. I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-_

Massie's voice broke into his thoughts, "Do you guys wanna see our new cheer?"

A chorus of sure's and okay's followed.

The boys and Alicia sat on the bed and the girls(except Alicia) got in their cheer position.

* * *

_I love how Claire cheers. She's so hot. Oh now I'm sounding like Derrick. _Cam thought.

Derrington ran into Massie's bathroom.

"How do you get this stuff off?"He yelled from the bathroom.

"Ugh! C'mon Claire let's go get the makeup off of him." Massie sais.

"I'm coming." Claire grabbed Massie's purple digital camera.

They walked into the bathroom.

"Ehmagawd.. Why are you using my special purple towels from Paris?" Massie pulled the towels away from Derrington's hands.

"What else was I supposed to use?" Derrington looked at Massie.

"These." Massie pulled makeup removing pads out of her bathroom drawer.

"Sorry, Block." Derrington stepped closer to Massie.

They were now almost nose to nose.

"Um. I gotta go talk to Dylan." Claire said, feeling uncomfortable.

She left the bathroom. Derrick and Massie didn't seem to notice.

"Uh. Um. It's okay."Massie said.

"I've really missed you Block." Derrington leaned in and kissed Massie.

She kissed him back. Massie realized what she was doing and she pulled away.

"I-I have to go." Massie could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She had to get out of there. Massie Block does not cry.

She left the bathroom and went straight to Claire's room.

Claire saw Massie leave the room and she followed her.

Claire locked her room door so that noody could come in while they were talking.

Massie had turned on Claire's faucet, her shower, and she flushed the toilet three times.

Massie was sitting on the bed crying. She had a tube of waterproof mascara and a box of tissues next to her.

"Mass, what happened?" Claire sat next to her and hugged her.

"Derrington kissed me." Massie said in between sobs.

"Ehmagawd. Are you okay?"Claire asked her.

"Claire, I'm going to tell you something but you have to pinky swear you won't tell anyone, not even Ryan or the PC." Massie looked straight into Claire's eyes.

"I pinky swear." Claire held out her pinky.

"Okay." Massie's and Claire's pinkies locked." I still like Derrington and I liked when he kissed me. I don't really like Alex."

"Are you serious?"Claire's eyes widened.

"Yeah. So what do I do?" Massie stopped crying.

"You have to do whatever your heart tells you to do." Claire said.

"Why do you sound like a fortune cookie?" Massie whined.

"Okay. You have to calm down. Do what you need to do."Claire said.

"Okay." Massie said.

"C'mon let's go back to your room." Claire stood up and Massie reapplied her makeup.

"Let's go." Massie fake smiled.


	13. The Sleepover Part 2

1**The Sleepover Part 2 **

**The Block Estate **

**Massie's Room**

**7:45pm**

Massie and Claire walked back in the room.

Massie sat next to Alex.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked once he saw Massie.

"Nothing." Massie fake smiled.

"For our next activity, each guys will be paired up with a girl except for two boys who will be paired together." Claire said. "You have ten seconds to get a partner."

Uh-oh Massie thought.

"Ten..nine." Claire started.

Derrington looked at Massie.

"Eight.. seven." Claire continued counting while holding Ryan's hand signifying that he was her partner.

"Wanna be partners?" Alex asked Massie.

"Six..five."

"Uh.. um." Massie looked at Derrington.

"Four..three."

"Yes or no?"Alex was getting impatient.

"Two..one."

"Uh. Okay." Massie said still looking at Derrington.

Massie was with Alex, Claire was with Ryan, Alicia was with Josh, Kristen was with Kemp, Dylan was with Plovert, and Cam was with Derrington.

"So here's the challenge. The girl in the group has to make the guy look like a girl. Whoever does the best job wins." Claire said.

"What about us?" Cam said.

"Uh. You guys choose who's doing the makeup and who's becoming the girl." Claire said.

"Oh. No. I already had makeup on today so now it's your turn, Camille." Derrington turned to Cam.

"Whatever." Cam said.

* * *

"Introducing, Ms. Joanna Hotz." Alicia said.

Josh came in the room wearing a white Ralph Lauren blazer, black skinny jeans, and white ballet flats. He was wearing eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss.

Everyone laughed and clapped for Josh. Alicia and Josh sat down.

Kristen was next "Introducing Ms. Kim Hurley."

Kemp had on a brown Roxy striped shirt dress, brown leggings, and brown ballet flats. He had on lip gloss and his hair was straightened like Joe Jonas'.

Everyone took pictures and clapped.

Dylan was next "Introducing Ms. Christina Plovert."

Plovert was wearing a black Miss Sixty lump dress and black ankle boots. He was wearing dark gray eyeshadow, dark gray eyeliner, and lipgloss.

Everybody laughed.

"Ha Ha laugh all you want but, one thing you won't be laughing at is this." Plovert kissed Dylan.

Everyone gasped.

"Dyl, I'm so sorry for sending you all those pictures. It was Kemp's idea. Will you be my girlfriend?" Chris asked.

"Aww." Everyone said in unison.

"Okay." Dylan smiled.

They held hands and sat down.

It was Massie's turn. "Introducing Ms. Alexis Atherton."

Alex was wearing a purple Ella Moss cami dress and purple wedges. Massie put grape flavored Glossip Girl on him and put the purple eyeliner, pink blush, and mascara.

Everyone laughed.

It was Derrington's turn.

"Now introducing Ms. Camille Fisher." Derrington said dully.

Cam was wearing white skinny jeans, one of Josh's black blazers, and black converse.

"Um." Dylan said."You really don't look like a girl."

Claire and Massie were the only ones who laughed.

"Who's next?" Kristen said.

"Claire and Ryan." Dylan said.

"Nope. Somebody has to judge." Claire said with a smile.

"Whatevs." Massie said. "Who won?"

Claire and Ryan whispered back and forth.

"The winners are Dylan and Christina." Claire clapped.

Everyone else clapped politely.

"Now let's get this makeup off." Alex said.

* * *

**Okay guys the next chapter will be about the next morning. **


	14. Breakfast

**Breakfast**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's room**

**11:45am**

Massie woke up and saw that no one else was awake yet so she went back to sleep.

12:23am

Massie woke up again and saw that Alicia and Dylan were standing over somebody.

She rubbed her eyes. Dylan saw her wake up and motioned for her to come over.

Massie stepped over some of the people on the floor and joined Alicia and Dylan. "What are you guys doing?"

"Look." Dylan said.

Massie looked down to see Claire with Cam's arms wrapped around her. Her head was on his chest. They were both sleeping.

"Ehmagawd." Massie whispered.

"They look cute huh?"A voice said from behind them.

The girls screamed.

Claire shifted in her sleep.

They girls turned around and saw Kristen.

"Kristen, you scared us." Alicia put a hand over her heart.

"Aww look at Cam and Claire."Kristen said.

Claire looked so peaceful.

"Let's go get dressed and then eat breakfast. Shh don't wake them up." Massie said as she and the girls went into Claire's room to get dressed.

* * *

Claire woke up and someone else's arms were wrapped around her.

She looked at the person and it was... Cam.

'Ehmagawd.' Claire mouthed.

She looked around to find Massie but she was gone. The whole PC was gone.

She moved Cam's arms from around her waist and went her room to get dressed.

* * *

**The Block Estat**e

**The Kitchen**

**12:46pm**

Claire walked in to the kitchen and saw the PC.

"Ehmagawd can you guys believe what happened?" Claire said.

"Yeah. We saw it. We were going to ask you what happened." Massie said.

"I just woke up and Cam's arms were wrapped around me." Claire said.

Massie pulled Claire away from the PC.

"I know what we have to do. We have to talk to Josh." Massie said.

"Okay, but why Josh?" Claire asked.

"He will tell us what's happening right now." Massie said.

* * *

Josh and the other boys came downstairs for breakfast.

Claire and Massie grabbed Josh and pulled him into the downstairs bathroom. They locked the door.

"Dudes! I'm hungry."Josh rubbed his stomach.

"Whatevs."Massie said.

"Did Cam say anything to you guys?" Claire asked him.

"Yeah. I was already going to tell you after I ate." Josh said.

"Just tell us what Cam said." Massie snapped.

"This morning, Cam woke us all up when you guys left. He waited until Alex and Ryan were going to get dressed." He looked at Claire and Massie.

"Okay. What did he say?" Massie and Claire held him against the wall.

"He told us that last night he saw you and you looked so beautiful when you slept that he just hugged you and then he fell asleep." Josh said.

"Aww. That's so romantic." Massie said.

"Yeah. How could I have not known what happened last night?" Claire said. " I gotta talk to Ryan."

"Can I go now?" Josh asked.

"C'mon let's all go eat breakfast." Massie, Claire, and Josh left the bathroom and went to the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Massie said. She elbowed Claire in the ribs.

"Hi." Claire said quietly.

"Josh don't tell Cam that you told us what happened." Claire whispered in Josh's ear.

"I wasn't going to." He whispered back.

Claire rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Hey guys. Some people were asking what happened to Claire's parents and Todd. They still live in the guesthouse. Claire should probably go visit them huh? Oh and somebody asked is it going to be a Clam and Massington at the end. Well, you guys just have to wait and see(cough cough the answer is yes.) Bye!!**


	15. A Special Encounter

**A Special Encounter**

**BOCD**

**The Soccer Field**

**3:25pm**

Massie, Claire, and Dylan had just finished teaching the other girls the new cheer and they loved it.

The other cheerleaders taught the PC(minus Kristen) the cheers that they already had.

"You guys, there's a cheer competition and soccer game we have to cheer for. Can you help us make up the rest of the routine for the competition?" One of the cheerleaders asked.

"Sure." Massie answered for the whole PC.

"Let's do the cheer again." Someone said.

They did the new cheer again and Massie and Claire ended it with back hand springs going into a high v.

Cam stopped dribbling the soccer ball.

Cam saw Claire. Claire saw Cam.

They're magnetic grip held like always.

Claire had to force herself to look away.

She went back to the squad where they were having a team meeting.

"Fisher! Stop looking at that blonde girl and get back to practicing!" The boys soccer coach yelled.

Everyone on the soccer team turned to look at Cam. All the girls on the cheerleading squad looked at Claire.

Claire and Cam looked at each other.

Massie went to comfort Claire while Derrington went to Cam.

They immediately stared at each other.

It was like everything was frozen in time for a whole minute.

"Go back to practicing!" The coach yelled.

All the boys went back to practicing except Cam and Derrington.

The other girls went back to cheering except Claire and Massie.

They were still staring at each other.

"Massie, Claire!" Alicia yelled.

Claire and Massie ran towards Alicia and Dylan.

Claire looked back at Cam who was running and looking back at Claire.

"A special encounter." Claire said to herself.

**Tear. Tear. I was basically crying while I was writing this chapter because I was listening to Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale. It fit so perfectly on the part when time was 'frozen'. So yeah. Sorry if it was too short I just had to get in here. I was dying to get it in here.**


	16. Unwritten

**Unwritten**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**6:45 pm**

Massie and Claire had just come home from cheer practice.

Claire laid on Massie's bed, "I am so tired."

Massie said "I know. Now fix yourself up because we're going to have an iChat with the boys." Massie was re-doing her make-up.

"Should we keep these on?" Claire was pointing to her practice clothes.

"Yeah. They show our legs and they match."Massie said as she passed Claire some mascara and eyeliner.

Claire took it and started applying the products.

* * *

"Hey." Massie said. She avoided looking at Derrington.

"Hi." Claire said.

Massie noticed Cam look down.

"Hey." All the guys said.

"Um. Do you guys know when the soccer/cheer competition is?" Massie asked.

"Its for two weeks starting next Tuesday." Derrington answered.

"Oh. Thanks." Massie avoided looking into Derrington's eyes.

"Um.. So where are we staying?" Claire came to Massie's rescue.

"Its going to be in Lake Placid. Can you believe?" Derrington said.

Claire widened her eyes and Massie gasped.

"Why? What happened in Lake Placid?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. What happened?" Ryan asked.

Neither Claire, Massie, Cam, or Derrington wanted to answer that question.

"Um. I'll tell you later." Cam whispered.

Alex and Ryan both looked confused.

Everyone was silent for the next five minutes.

**Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights  
But lullabies helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
I'm building up the strength just to say  
**

**I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me,  
This time is the last time that I'll ever beg you to stay  
But your already on your way**

Cam's phone was ringing(I'm Sorry by the Jonas Brothers). He blushed a deep red.

Claire had to giggle inside her head.

Cam answered his phone,"Hello...Okay...We'll be there...Bye...Um...She's fine...I'll tell her...Bye...You wanna talk to her?...You can't we're at Derrick's house and she's not...Okay we're coming...bye." Cam hung up his phone.

"That was my mom. She wants us to come home, Ryan." Cam turned to look at Claire, "My mom says hi."

Claire looked at him "Tell her I say hi."

"Okay." Cam smiled at her.

She looked away.

"Come on. Let's go." Cam got up to leave.

"Dude, you need a ride?" Derrington asked him.

"Nah. Harris is coming." Cam and Ryan left.

"Well we should go." Massie said.

"Bye Block." Alex and Derrington said at the same time.

Massie just shut off the iCam.

"I'm going to get ready for tomorrow. I'll see you later." Claire hugged Massie.

"Bye. Oh yeah, wear an Ella Moss cami dress in baby blue." Massie said. Claire nodded and left the room.

Massie sighed.

She emailed Dylan and Alicia. She told them to wear Ella Moss cami dresses in their favorite color. She told Alicia to bring one for Kristen in pink.

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Claire's Room**

**8:34 pm**

Claire had just gotten out of the shower.

She put on her pajamas.

Claire was extremely sad so she looked around for her stuffed dog that she had since she was three.

Claire couldn't find it so she decided to go back to the guesthouse to find it.

* * *

**The Guesthouse**

**Claire's Old Room**

**8:45pm**

Claire found her dog under her old bed.

Claire went into her parents room.

They were still awake. Her mom was reading a book and her dad was watching TV.

They noticed Claire come in the door.

"Clairebear." Judi put her book down and went to hug her daughter.

"We missed you." Jay said.

Claire let go of her mom and went over to hug her dad "I missed you too, Dad."

"I promise I will call you guys everyday."Claire said.

"We love you so much." Judi hugged her daughter again.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Claire asked.

"Of course you can." Jay said.

* * *

**The Guest House**

**Claire's Old Room**

**9:12pm**

Claire put her iPod earplugs in her ears.

She turned in a song she hadn't heard in a long time, Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield.

**I am unwritten,  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned**

**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty windowLet the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions**

**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten, yeah**

**Oh, oh**

**I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines, oh yeah yeah  
We've been conditioned  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way oh, oh**

**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions**

**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
the rest still unwritten**

**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty windowLet the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions**

**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live you life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins**

**The rest is still unwritten**

**The rest is still unwritten**

Claire fell asleep smiling. She always loved that song.

**Hey guys. Whats up? I just wanted to thank LuvstOdance for giving me the idea about Claire forgetting something at the guesthouse.**


	17. Packing

1**Packing**

**The Harrington Estate**

**Derrington's Room**

**6:56pm**

"Cam! You've gotta stop moping around." Derrington said.

"What about you?!" Cam yelled back..

"Whatever. Let's do an iChat with the girls."Derrington changed the subject.

"How do you know that they're all at Massie and Claire's house?" Alex asked.

"It's the day before the tripof course they're there." Derrick snapped. He had been extra snappy at Alex the whole week.

"We should still call." Plovert said.

"I'll call!" Cam got his phone and pressed number two.That was Claire.

He put the phone on speaker.

"Please enjoy this song while your party is reached."The recording on the phone said.

Better in Time by Leona Lewis played.

**It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through**

Going coming thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gon' be ok

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

"Hey, it's Claire I'm not answering my phone right now so leave a message and I'll try to get back to you. Bye." Claire's answering machine said. The phone hung up.

"Derrick, Josh c'mere." Cam walked out of Derrington's room and into the hallway.

Josh closed the door after him and Derrington.

"Do you realize that she put that song on her phone because of... me."Cam said.

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked.

"It was about how she loved me a lot and that she's moving on now." Cam explained while looking at his hands.

"Dude are you freaking serious?!" Derrington yelled. "Just apologize to her."

"I can't." Cam said. "Why don't you apologize to Massie?"I

"I got her!" Ryan yelled from Derrington's room.

They went back in the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Block Estate**

**Claire's Room**

**7:00 pm**

The whole PC was staying with Massie to pack for the Lake Placid trip tomorrow.

"Okay so we were just at the mall for five hours straight and now we need to decide what to bring."Massie said.

Claire's phone started to ring.

She looked at the caller ID.

**Cam**.

"It's Cam, what do I do?" Claire showed Massie the phone.

"Ugh! Press ignore." Massie said.

Claire pressed ignore and continued to listen to what Massie said they were supposed to pack.

Five minutes later Claire's phone rang again.

She saw that it was Ryan and she answered, "Hello?"

"I got her!" Claire heard Ryan yell.

"Hello." Ryan asked into the phone. He sounded more distant.

"Hey. What's up?" Claire asked.

"Is the whole PC at your house?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Claire asked.

"Turn on your iCam." Ryan said.

"'Kay. Bye." Claire hung up.

"They want us to turn on the iCam." Claire said.

"Turn it on!" Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan yelled.

Claire turned on the iCam and accepted a request from Derrington.

Massie sat in Claire's computer chair, Claire stood on her right and Alicia stood on her left.

Kristen stood next to Claire and Dylan was next to Alicia.

A few seconds later they saw Ryan, Cam, Derrington, Alex, Plovert, Josh, and Kemp.

"Hey Dylan,"Plovert said.

"Hey." Dylan giggled.

Dylan called him on her phone and they started talking. Massie rolled her eyes and looked at Dylan.

"Okay. So what did you guys want?" Claire asked them.

"We wanna come over." Derrington looked at Massie.

"Why?" Massie snapped.

"We wanna go swimming with you guys." Cam said.

"Um.. Do you realize its like almost the end of the winter?" Claire asked.

"We could go in the Jacuzzi or we could warm the pool." Derrington suggested.

"I'll have to ask my mom." Massie got up and left the room. She waited for two minutes and then came back in the room.

"It took a lot of persuading but she said yes." Massie said. She was excited to be with Derrington at her pool.

"Cool we'll be over in fifteen minutes." Derrington said. "Bye, Block." He shut off the iCam before Massie could notice what he said.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia, Massie, and Kristen yelled.

Dylan had just got off the phone. "What did I miss?"

Massie, Claire, Alicia, and Kristen just looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are we going to wear?" Alicia asked Massie.

"To Claire's closet!" Massie yelled as she ran to the closet.

"I never thought she'd be saying that." Kristen muttered.

"Can someone tell me what's going on." Dylan complained.

Alicia explained the whole story while they picked out outfits.


	18. Pool Party!

**Pool Party!**

**The Block Estate**

**The Jacuzzi**

**7:28pm**

Dylan went to the smoothie bar to get a strawberry-banana smoothie.

Out of nowhere Plovert came and picked her up and he jumped into the pool.

Dylan screamed as soon as she came up from underwater.

Massie, Claire, Alicia, and Kristen all ran over to the edge of the pool to see what was going on.

Two people came behind them and pushed all four girls in the pool.

As soon as they came up they looked around for who pushed them in.

Something pulled Massie's leg.

She screamed. Derrington came up laughing.

Massie punched his shoulder which made him laugh harder.

Cam came up after Derrington.

The girls, Cam, and Derrindton swam over to Dylan where Plovert, Kemp, Alex, and Ryan were.

"Could we like get out of here because it's freaking cold in here?" Claire shivered.

Everyone got up and went into the Jacuzzi which was in the spa.

Claire sat next to Ryan with Massie on the other side her.

"Turn on some music." Dylan said while she put her hair in a loose, wet ponytail.

Claire got up plugged Massie's red iPod in her iPod speaker.

She turned to the song Disturbia by Riahnna.

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**What's wrong with me?  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Why do I feel like this?  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
I'm going crazy now  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah**

Dylan got out of the jacuzzi and started dancing all around.

The others looked at her like she was crazy.  
**  
It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort**

Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they're talkin' to meDisconnectin' your call  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this s out  
It's too close for comfort

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster

Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Release me from this curse  
I'm trying to remain tame  
But I'm struggling  
You can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh

Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twiceYour train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

"Let's go back in the pool." Derrington whined.

"Why?" Massie snapped.

"I don't know." Derrington said.

Everyone except Massie laughed.

"Well, I'm not going." Massie looked at Claire for back-up.

"Me either." Claire added.

"I bet you are." Cam muttered under his breath.

"What?" Claire asked even though she knew what he said.

"Nevermind." Cam said then looked at Derrinton.

Derrington nodded his head once and Cam knew that they were thinking the same thing.

Cam mouthed 'One, two, three.'

Massie looked at both of them and she suddenly realized what was going on.

She grabbed Claire's arm and pulled her out of the Spa.

Massie and Claire ran to hide behind the bushes. Two seconds later Cam and Derrington came out of the spa. They looked around for Massie and Claire.

"Claire, be really quiet." Massie whispered.

"C'mon. It's time to get them back." Claire quietly came from behind the bushes with Massie following her.

Cam and Derrington were standing together on the edge of the pool looking.

Massie and Claire came up behind them and pushed them into the water.

Derrington grabbed Massie's ankle and she fell in with them.

Claire tried not to laugh. She couldn't help it anymore. Claire burst out laughing.

Cam pulled Claire into the water. Massie, Cam, and Derrington started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Claire screamed.

"She's hot when she's mad." Cam whispered into Derrington's ear.

Claire heard what he said. Massie did too.

"Did you hear that?" Massie whispered to Claire.

"Yeah. Did you just hear what Derrington said about you?" Claire whispered.

"No. I was talking to you, I wasn't paying attention." Massie whispered.

"He just said that you're hot all the time." Claire whispered.

Massie was about to respond but Derrington interrupted her.

"Let's play chicken fight." Derrington suggested.

"What about the others?" Claire asked.

"You do not want to see Kemp play chicken fight, because he starts to rip people's tops off." Cam answered.

"Eww." Massie said.

"Who are the partners?" Claire asked.

Massie whispered in Claire's ear and Claire started to smile.

"Um." Cam started.

"I want Derrick." Claire said.

Cam looked shocked and hurt.

"I got Cam." Massie said.

Derrington looked pissed off.

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!

* * *

**Hey fanfictioners. Okay what can Massie and Claire do that is more sisterly and bff-y? I was thinking that they could fight over the remote. I don't know. It was just an idea. Do you guys think that William and Claire should become close but not as close as her and Jay, or should William and Claire get closer than her and Jay? Tell me what you think.**


	19. Chicken Fight

1

**Chicken Fight**  
Claire got on Derrington's shoulders and Massie got on Cam's.

The Block Estate  
The Pool  
8:02pm

Massie and Claire tried to knock each other off, but Claire fell off first because Derrington has basically no upper body strength.

Claire got back on Derrington's shoulders.

Massie laughed.

"What? It's not my fault that HE has no upper body strength at all." Claire said.

"Hey thats not fair. I do have upper body strength."Derrington protested.

"Whatevs." Massie said.

Claire pushed Massie off of Cam's shoulders and into the pool.

Massie came up for air "This is boring."

Claire got off of Derrington's shoulders.

"We gotta finish packing since we leave for Lake Placid at seven."Claire said.

Massie lifted herself out the pool and went to the spa. Claire, Derrington, and Cam followed.

* * *

The Block Estate  
The Spa  
8:20pm

"Hey guys." Alicia said when Massie, Claire, Derrington, and Cam came in soaking wet."What happened to you?"

"Ugh. You don't even wanna know." Massie said and rolled her eyes at Derrington.

"We gotta pack because we leave tomorrow." Claire said.

"I know." Dylan said.

"I totally forgot." Alicia put a hand on her heart.

"Always so dramatic." Kristen muttered. Alicia didn't hear, but Claire and Josh heard.

Claire and Josh laughed.

"What?"Cam asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

**The Block Estate **

**Claire's Room**

**9:34pm**

"Did everyone shower and shave?" Massie asked.

Claire came out of the bathroom wrapped in a blue cotton bath towel and steam coming out from behind her, "Yep."

"Now we have to discuss what we're wearing tomorrow, since we're all done packing." Massie continued.


	20. Leaving for Lake Placid

**Leaving for Lake Placid**

**The Block Estate**

**Claire's Room**

**5:00pm**

The alarm clock went off. Energy by Keri Hilson

**I wish I could rip out a page of my memory  
Cuz I put to much energy in him and me  
Can't wait til I get through this phase  
Cuz it's killing me  
To bad we can't re-write our own history**

**Such a mystery when he's here with me  
It's hard to believe I'm still lonely  
Chances fading now, patience running out  
This ain't how it's supposed to be**

**I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy  
How do we reverse the chemistry?  
I don't want us to be the end of me  
This love is taking all of my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all of (my energy)**

**Seems only like yesterday, not even gravity  
Could keep your feet off the ground when you go to me  
How can two be as one  
We've become to divided now  
There's no use hiding from my misery  
Such a mystery when he's here with me  
It's hard to believe I'm still lonely  
Chances fading now, patience running out  
This ain't how it's supposed to be**

**I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy (Oh, Yeah)  
How do we reverse the chemistry? (We gotta re-)  
I don't want us to be the end of me  
This love is taking all of my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all my energy (Energy)  
Energy (Energy), My Energy (Energy)  
Taking all of  
Now I can feel a change in me And I can afford a slippage From the person I was meant to be  
I'm not afraid to move alone  
Not give it up but moving on  
Before it gets to deep  
Cause your taking all of my energy**

**I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy  
How do we reverse the chemistry?  
I don't want us to be the end of me  
This love is taking all of my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all of (my energy)x2  
Ya killing me  
Ya taking all of me  
Oh  
This love is taking all my energy**

Claire was the only one who woke up to the alarm clock.

Claire woke Massie up.

"Thanks for waking me up from the best dream ever." Massie said.

"You're welcome." Claire said sarcastically.

Alicia woke up next then, Kristen, then Dylan.

"Let's eat breakfast." Dylan said.

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**6:32am**

Massie, Claire, and Alicia were getting dressed in Massie's room. Kristen and Dylan were in Claire's room.

Massie was at her vanity applying eyeliner, "Claire, call the guys and see if they're awake yet."

"'Kay." Claire got her EnV 2 from Verizon and called Ryan (She took the iPhone back because it was too complicated for her).

Derrington answered after two rings, "Hello?" He sounded like he had just jogged for three hours.

"Derrick? Why do you have Ryan's phone?" Claire asked.

"Oh. It's you, Claire." Derrington sounded disappointed "I thought it might be Massie."

"Why? The caller ID said Claire." Claire asked.

"I kept calling her phone and it always went straight to voicemail." Derrington said.

"Um. Yeah that means that it's not on." Claire said.

"Hey, has she said anything about me?"Derrington asked.

Claire quickly put the phone on speaker.

"What did you say?" Claire asked.

She motioned for Massie and Alicia to stay quiet.

"Did Massie ask about me or has she said anything about me?" Derrington repeated.

'What do I say?' Claire mouthed.

Massie went to her desk and pulled a piece of purple paper out of a drawer. She wrote 'I'll tell you if you tell me about Cam.'

"No!" Claire whisper yelled.

"What?" Derrington asked.

"C'mon Claire at least you'll get to find out about Cam." Alicia whispered.

"Fine." Claire whispered.

"I'll tell you if you tell me something." Claire muttered.

"What do you want to know?" Derrington asked, though he already knew what she wanted.

"Tell me if Cam said anything about me." Claire said.

Claire heard a door shut in the background.

"That's against the guy code." Derrington said.

Massie and Alicia snickered.

"Well I'm going against the girl code by telling you what Massie said." Claire tried not to laugh.

"Fine." Derrington said.

"You first." Claire said.

"No you." Derrington challenged.

"Just tell me." Claire said, a little bit frustrated.

"He said that he wants you back and that he was an idiot to let you go." Derrington said.

"Hang up." Massie whispered.

"I gotta go, bye." Claire said.

"Hey, that's not fa-." Claire pressed end before he could finish his thought.

Massie and Alicia were laughing hard.

"I feel so bad." Claire tried not to laugh for the second time.

"I can't believe he asked that." Alicia said.

"I know." Claire said.

Massie said nothing she continued to put her make-up on.

Alicia and Claire looked at each other and they knew that the conversation was over.

* * *

**BOCD**

**Parking Lot**

**6:56am**

The Pretty Committee stepped out of the Range Rover.

"Rating time." Massie said.

Kristen was wearing black skinny jeans, a gray silk cami, a black short jacket, and gray Chanel pumps. Massie bought the whole outfit.

"9.4"

Alicia was wearing white skinny jeans, a red shirt, a black vest, and red Ralph Lauren flats.

"9.7. The Selena Gomez look is really working out for you."

Dylan had on a white blazer, a black cami under, gray skinny jeans, and black Miu Miu wedges.

"9.6"

Claire had on black, leather short shorts, a jade colored slinky rayon cami from Velvet, and jade colored flats.

"9.5"Massie said, while thinking.

Massie was wearing white short shorts, a turquoise Ella Moss baby doll cami, a white cotton Theory Jacket, and gold flats. She also had a gold Marc Jacobs Hobo sac.

"9.9" Claire and Kristen said at the same time.

"Apple-C!" Claire yelled.

"We haven't said that in a long time, Claire." Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Claire muttered, embarrassed.

"Let's go get a seat." Massie suggested.

Massie linked arms with Claire(who was on her right) and Alicia (who was on her left)

Claire linked arms with Kristen who was on the other side of her and Alicia linked arms with Dylan.

* * *

Claire sat down next to the window, waiting for Massie and Alicia to sit next to her since three people could share a seat.

Instead, Ryan came and sat next to her, "Hey."

"Ryan!" Claire hugged him awkwardly since they were both sitting down.

* * *

Massie saw that Ryan was sitting next to Claire. She thought that Claire and Ryan were thinking of new ways to make Cam jealous, so she decided to leave them alone and go sit at the seat behind them with Alicia.

Kristen was with soccer LBRs and Dylan was sitting with Chris Plovert.

Alicia was about to sit next to Massie but Alex came and sat down before Alicia could sit.

_Oh great. _Massie thought.

Alicia went to sit next to Josh who was with Derrington and Cam.

Massie saw Cam and Derrington get up and look around for new seats as Alicia sat down.

_Please, please, please don't sit here. _Massie thought.

She saw Cam sit down at the seat in front of them.

Massie lifted herself up to see what was going to happen.

Claire looked like she just got slapped and Ryan looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Massie lowered herself back down onto the seat. Derrington was sitting there next to Alex.

Massie groaned silently. This was just like the last time, only ten times worse.

**Hey guys!! I'm wondering, should Claire and William become close, then Claire and Massie get into a fight? Then they would make up. If this did happen,it would have to be after they leave Lake Placid. Oh Yeah there's going to be a surprise guest in Lake Placid. Can you guess who? **


	21. Big Mistake

**Big Mistake**

**Lake Placid  
The Girls' Cabin  
12:34pm **  
The girls' cabin still looked the same only a whole lot better. The cabin was much bigger than the one in seventh grade. There were dark wood floors and white fluffy rugs. The beds weren't bunk beds. Each girl had her own bed.

"This is so much better than the last time." Claire said and went to get a bed in the back.

"I know right." Alicia said.

* * *

The Pretty Committee all had beds in the back of the room by the closets.

They had just finished unpacking their clothes.

"Let's go outside." Claire suggested.

"Ew. Why?" Alicia wrinkled her nose.

"Guys. Duh!" Massie answered for Claire.

"I was going to say-"

"Hold on. Let me change outfits first." Alicia said.

* * *

"You guys. I really don't think that we should be out here." Claire started biting her nails.

The guys and the Pretty Committee were exploring the forest behind both cabins.

"Calm down. You're acting like Cam." Derrington said.

Everyone except Cam laughed.

"Ha ha very funny." Cam said and went to pick up a flower.

"See. Look at him. Hey Cam,"Derrington said.

"Yeah?" Cam looked up.

"Who's that flower for?" Derrington asked.

Cam blushed, "It's actually for-"

Massie tooked the flower from his hand, "Me."

No one said anything after that.

"Do you guys hear that?"Derrington looked around.

"No wha-" Kristen started.

It sounded like there was something in one of the bushes or like someone was rustling a leaf.

"Okay nobody make any sudden movements." Kristen said.

Massie, Dylan, and Alicia, all hid behind Kristen and Claire.

Derrington suddenly started laughing hysterically.

Massie straightened up, "What are you laughing at?"

He showed the girls a crumpled up leaf.

Massie punched his arm and he laughed even harder.

"This is nawt funny!"

Everyone started laughing.

Then, the noise happened again.

"Do you guys hear that?" Derrington asked.

"Haha. Very funny Derrick." Massie rolled her eyes.

"No. I'm serious." He said.

"I hear it too." Claire wrapped her arms around Ryan.

"I knew we shouldn't be out here."Kristen said.

The bush in front of them shook.

Everyone hugged eachother.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" They all screamed.

Then, Sarah, Sari, and Amandy(Mandy), Claire's Florida ex-bestfriends jumped out of the bush laughing.

"Who are they?" Alex asked.

Massie stepped forward and narrowed her eyes, "Three girls who just made a big mistake."


	22. Leave

**Leave**

**Lake Placid**

**Somewhere in the Woods**

**1:46pm**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Massie said.

Claire stepped next to Massie.

"Are you that stupid?" Amandy rolled her eyes.

Sarah and Sari high-fived each other and laughed.

"Who are they, Massie?" Alicia stepped up ready to defend Massie.

"What do you mean?" Claire said to them.

"Just look at what we're wearing." Sarah snapped.

Claire and Massie looked at their outfits.

They had on navy blue short shorts, and white tank tops with "Orlando All Star Cheer."

"Since when do you guys like cheerleading?"Claire asked.

"Since we needed something to do after school." Sari said.

"What are you doing here?" Amandy asked Claire and Massie.

"We're cheering for the soccer players in their championships and we're in the cheerleading competition too." Massie said.

"Oh well, we're going to win anyway so you can just leave." Amandy smirked.

"Why don't you leave?" Massie said. She couldn't believe these girls were talking like that to her.

"Yeah. We should leave. We have practicing to do." Amandy walked away and Sarah and Sari followed her.

"Ehmagawd. Who were they?" Alicia asked.

"Claire's Florida Ex-best friends." Massie replied.

"C'mon let's go. The first game of the soccer championships is tomorrow and we need to be ready." Massie said "Dylan, text everyone on the cheer team and tell them to meet by the lake. Tell them to wear their cheer practice out fits. We need to practice."

They all walked back to their cabins.

* * *

**I know it was short but I had to cut it off somewhere before it got to be like seven pages long. **


	23. Awesome

**Awesome**

**Lake Placid**

**The Lake**

**3:15pm**

"Come awn you guys. We have to get this right. It has to be perfect." Massie said to the cheer squad for the millionth time.

They did the dance routine again. They had been practicing this same routine since 2:00pm. Once they finished doing the routine, Massie said "Yeah!!! You guys did perfectly that time."

Everyone was happy. They all started cheering.

"Okay you have free time until 5:00pm. At 5, meet back behind the cabins. Do not come back to the lake." Massie said.

Everyone left the lake.

The PC went back to the cabin to change clothes. They all took showers.

Massie was wearing white True Religion skinny jeans, a purple baby doll cami, and gold gladiator sandals.

Claire was wearing black skinny jeans, a white Miss Sixty Kimby Dress, and white wedges.

Alicia was wearing an all Selena Gomez look since Massie liked it on her. She was wearing dark, gray skinny jeans, a turquoise cami, a white scarf and turquoise pumps.

Kristen was at soccer practice, but she would be back later.

Dylan was wearing blue skinny jeans, a white trench coat from Miss Sixty, a black cami underneath it, and white ankle boots.

"I'm going to call Derrington." Massie said.

"Ehmagawd, why?" Dylan gasped.

"Yeah, Mass. He's going to sweat bullets."Alicia added.

"And that's why I'm calling." Massie said.

Claire was the only one who laughed.

Massie dialed Derrington.

* * *

**Lake Placid**

**The Boy's Cabin**

**3:45pm**

"What're we going to do, Cam?" Derrington asked.

"I don't know, but I need to get Claire back. No matter what it takes." Cam answered.

Cam and Derrington were the only two in the cabin.

Derrington's phone vibrated in his pocket.

He looked at the Caller ID.

**Massie **

"Dude it's Massie." Derrington told Cam.

"Really? Awesome!"Cam said.

"What do I do?" Derrington asked.

"Answer it, duh."Cam answered.

"Nobody says 'duh' anymore." Derrington mumbled.

"Just answer it!" Cam shouted.

"Hello…Um I don't know where they are….Me and Cam are in the cabin…'Kay. Hold on."Derrington said. "Cam, she wants to talk to you."

Cam took the phone from Derrington, "Hello."

"He Mass what's up? .....Uh-huh….Okay… Where...Alright…See ya there. Bye."Cam hung up.

"What'd she say?" Derrington was curious.

* * *

**Lake Placid**

**The Girl's Cabin**

**4:00pm**

"Why do you want to see Cam?" Claire asked Massie.

"To talk to him about Derrington." Massie answered.

"Are we coming with you?" Alicia asked.

"Nah. I think Cam would feel uncomfortable, and I need to find out every bit of information that I can." Massie walked out the front door.

* * *

**A/N: Hey fanficitoners. Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. But now school's out and I can update more often. Plus, this was a filler chapter, so I'm sorry that it's not that long. I hope you guys can forgive me for my long awaited update. **


	24. Meeting

**Meeting**

**Lake Placid**

**Behind The Cabins**

**4:10pm**

"Cam, are you out here?" Massie whisper-yelled.

"Yeah. I'm right behind you." Cam whispered in Massie's ear.

"Ahhhh."Massie screamed, "Don't do that to me." She put a hand over her heart.

Cam laughed.

"It's not funny."Massie said. "So, has Derrington said anything about me?"

"Nope."Cam said.

Massie didn't expect him to say that.

"Oh. Well, then."Massie didn't know what to say.

What Massie didn't know was that Cam had told Derrington everything that Massie had said on the phone. Derrington told Cam not to say anything.

"Yup." Cam answered.

Massie didn't know what else to say.

"Um. Okay." Massie walked back to her cabin.

* * *

**Lake Placid**

**The Girls' Cabin**

**4:25pm**

"What did Cam say?" Claire asked when Massie stepped into the cabin.

"Nothing. Where's Alicia?" Massie asked looking around.

"She said she was going to the bathroom." Dylan answered.

**

* * *

**

**Lake Placid**

**In Front of the Bathrooms**

**4:25pm**

Alicia walked to the bathroom. She had to go touch-up her make-up.

When she got there, she saw Kristen and Josh hugging each other. She didn't know what was going on. She went over to them. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Um. Alicia, it's not what it looks like." Josh said.

"That's what they all say." Alicia said back. Alicia had to get out of there before she started crying.

"Alicia it really isn't. We were just-" Kristen started, but Alicia cut her off.

"Save it for someone who believes you." Alicia fast-walked away, because everyone knows that Alicia doesn't run.

Alicia went back to the girls' cabin and told Massie everything that had jus happened. Kristen walked in right after Alicia finished tell Massie what happened.

"Alicia it wasn't what it look liked. You have to believe me." Kristen said.

"Kristen, what happened?" Massie asked.

"Me and Josh are not dating." Kristen said, reading each of the girls' faces.

"And?" Massie insisted.

"We just have to pretend like we are, because his parents think that we are." Kristen said.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Alicia asked.

"Because, I knew that you wouldn't understand." Kristen answered.

"Why do his parents think you guys go out?" Claire asked.

"They think that I would be better for him just because I'm smarter than most girls." Kristen said. "I'm really sorry Alicia."

"How come he doesn't just tell his parents that he's going out with me?" Alicia said to herself.

"He's scared of what they would say." Kristen whispered.

"So, are we all friends again?" Dylan asked.

Everyone looked at Alicia.

"Yeah.. we are." Alicia hugged Kristen and before long, the whole PC was enveloped in a group hug.

"Let's go eat. I'm starving." Dylan said.

"Me too." Claire said. "I haven't eaten since breakfast at like 5 am."

"Let's go." Massie said.

They left the cabin to go to the Dining Pavilion and eat.

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys or should I say girls. I decided to bring the whole Kristen/Josh thing back to the story. So now we know what's actually going on between them. See, I didn't want Josh to cheat on Alicia.**


	25. The Plan

**The Plan**

**Lake Placid**

**Behind the Girls' and Boys' Cabin**

**5:15pm**

"That was perfect." Massie congratulated the cheer squad. "We are definitely going to beat the Ew-lando Cheer Team next week."

"We have to cheer for the first part of the soccer championships." Dylan reminded them.

"Okay then. Let's practice some cheers." Claire said.

"You can practice all you want, but you're not gonna win." Sari said, coming out of nowhere.

"What are you guys doing here?" Claire asked them.

"We came to check out the competition." Sari said.

"Well there's no competition because we're going to win." Alicia said defending Claire against her ex-BFFs.

"Why do you keep showing up wherever we are?" Massie jumped in.

"Massie, don't. This is my battle and these are my ex-best friends. Let me handle this." Claire said feeling confident.

"What Claire bear? What are you going to do? Cry?" Sarah Laughed.

Sari laughed too. Amandy just looked down.

"No. I'm sick and tired of you guys always dissing my friends and trying to make us lose this competition. I always hated to be mean to people, especially you guys because you were my best friends, but this is getting out of control. There is no reason for you to put our cheer team down just because we have a kick-ass routine. So, you are no longer going to walk all over me or my team got it? I'm sorry it had to happen like this, but I can't handle your attitudes anymore." Claire said to them.

Everyone's mouths hung open. No one expected that nice and sensitive Claire could stand her ground.

"Whatever." Sari said.

She and Sarah walked away, with Amandy trailing a little behind them.

"So, let's practice." Claire turned around to face Massie, Alicia and Dylan.

Everyone just stared at her with wide eyes.

* * *

**Lake Placid**

**The Girls' Cabin**

**6:45pm**

Claire flopped down on her bed, "That was a long practice."

"Kuh-laire! I'm so proud of you. You stood up to your ex-BFFs." Alicia sat on Claire's bed. Massie and Dylan joined them.

Kristen came in the cabin, "What's going on?"

"Claire stood up to her ex-best friends." Dylan explained.

Kristen's greenish-blue eyes widened. She then joined the rest of the PC on Claire's bed.

"Aww. Claire. I'm so proud of you." Kristen hugged Claire.

"I still can't believe that you actually did that." Massie said, laughing.

Everyone in the PC laughed.

* * *

**Lake Placid**

**The Orlando Girls' Cabin**

**6:50pm**

"Ugh! What are we going to do?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, but we have to get that bitch, Claire and her friends back. She's not going to get away with yelling at us." Sari said.

"Amandy, what do you think?" Sarah looked at Amandy.

"Maybe we shouldn't try to get revenge. Why don't we just leave her alone? I mean, she was our best friend." Amandy answered.

"Key word: _was._ She _was _our best friend. Now she's Massie's best friend. So what should we do?" Sari said.

"I have a plan." Sarah said, "We're gonna hit Claire where it hurts the most. But first, you're going to need a makeover." Sarah said to Sari.

* * *

**A/N: Hey people. I have a really good plan, and BTW the chapter after this 1 will be the last one. But fear not readers, I will be putting up a sequel. They will continue on being in Lake Placid in the sequel and Alex and Ryan will be in the sequel too. I'm trying to think of a name. I was thinking "Story of My Life". How do u guys like that title? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me.**


	26. Yup, It's the End

**Yup, It's the End**

**Lake Placid**

**Semi Final Soccer Championships **

**9:00am**

The Tomahawks had just started playing soccer. Their first game was against the South East Eagles.

The PC(minus Kristen) were cheering for them with their Tomahawk uniforms on. Kristen was cheering in the stands.

Under the bleachers, the ex-BFFs were hiding, waiting for the game to be over.

* * *

**Lake Placid**

**Semi Final Soccer Championships**

**11:05am**

The Tomahawks won against the Sirens. 4 to 2.

"The next game will be at 3:00pm today." The announcer said.

Everyone ran onto the field to congratulate them. Massie was congratulating Alex, while Derrington watched them. Claire was hugging Ryan. Josh picked Alicia up and spun her around. Kristen was congratulating everyone on the soccer team and commenting on their performance. Dylan was kissing Chris Plovert. Cam was looking around for Claire. He was going to make everything right with her today.

Cam saw the back of Claire. She was standing there, turning her head from side to side as if she were looking for someone. Cam walked over to her.

"Claire, I'm sorry for everything. I was just using Olivia to make you jealous." Cam said.

Claire didn't turn around. Cam was getting angrier.

"Claire?" He asked.

She still didn't turn around.

"Claire?!"

He was getting really annoyed. Why couldn't she just forgive him?

Cam turned Claire around, closed his eyes and kissed her.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Derrington yelled.

Cam stopped kissing Claire and turned towards them.

Derrington, Alex, Massie, Kristen, Kemp, Dylan, Chris, Alicia, Josh, Ryan, and Claire were watching Cam kiss… who?

If Claire was right there crying, then who did Cam just kiss?

Cam turned back to the girl. She didn't look anything like Claire. She only looked like Claire from the back.

The girl was smirking at Claire.

"Sari?" Claire crinkled her eyebrows.

"Yup." She wasn't sorry at all.

"Why would you do this?" Derrington asked Cam.

"No. It's all just a big miss-understanding." Cam said.

Claire started to run away.

"No, Claire, come back." Cam called after her.

He started to follow her. Ryan pushed him back, "You've done enough for one day." Cam stopped there.

Ryan ran after Claire. The PC, even Alicia, ran off to comfort Claire.

"Cam you're my best friend, but Claire's like my sister. She's been helping me get Massie back. So, you can say she's my girl best friend/sister and you really hurt her. What's your problem?" Derrington said to Cam.

Derrington and the other guys ran after Claire, the PC, and Ryan.

"What did I just do?" Cam said to himself.

"Just get over Claire." Sari said. He had forgotten that she was still there.

Cam just glared at her and ran off to his cabin.

He was going to get Claire back no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: How did you guys like that chapter? I just needed some more drama in the story. So, this was the last chapter. The Sequel will be up soon, I pinky promise. I'm so mad at Cam right now. UGH!!! **


End file.
